emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6744 (19th December 2013)
Plot It doesn't faze Ross that he is in Jai's bed as he and Charity kiss. Charity is excited at the thought of Jai returning home and catching them. At the same time, Jai broods in the pub, with Rishi refusing to let him go home and cry. Later, Charity panics when Ross is about to leave without Jai having returned. Needing to delay him, she pounces on him again. Jai and Rishi eventually return home and Charity gleefully makes her way to the top of the stairs with Ross in tow. Jai darkens to see them. Meanwhile, Amelia glows with pride after her star appearance in Kerry's light display. Kerry is chuffed that everything seems to be going well. However, when Val empties the snow machine, Kerry fumes. Ready to do battle, the two women start to wrestle. Elsewhere, at Home Farm, a dishevelled Declan finds Robbie tidying up. Declan explains that he has given up and blames Megan for his mess. Hacked off with his attitude, Robbie leaves, but he begs Katie to return with him and try to talk sense into Declan. Katie and Robbie arrive at Home Farm to find bailiffs and removal men ransacking the house. Declan snaps at Robbie, telling him he has nothing left. Katie leaves, rattled by Declan's vitriol. Declan offers Robbie whisky, encouraging him to drink to his demise, but Robbie refuses, leaving Declan alone and uncaring in his house. Also, Paddy refuses to decorate the surgery for Christmas and turns down being a replacement Santa at the grotto. Finally, Dom tries to encourage Jacob to talk to David about his fears, while Cain is annoyed when James decides to stay on at the farm after all but is soon distracted as he and Moira kiss and make up. Cast Regular cast *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Journalist - John Phythian Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse *Holdgate Farm - Bedroom and hallway *Home Farm Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2013 episodes